Brotherhood
by Leo's reading
Summary: The second Prince Loren wasn’t anything like his brothers. With his mother caught up on protecting Joffrey, he can explore Westeros and what lies beyond. Or at least he thought so... OC/undecided


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Trip to Winterfell was tedious, and Prince Loren found himself yearning for the warmth of Casterly Rock. He admired the cold, rough aura the North holds, but he was aware he couldn't be a part of it. He would stay a quiet observer here and he was content with that. Riding proudly atop his strong warrior horse beside his father, King Robert, who gazed wistfully into the icy northern landscape, was the second-born of Lannister and Baratheon blood.

"Damn this carriage! I'll die of old age before we reach Winterfell if we continue at this pace" growled King Robert in an almost bestial fashion.

Loren chuckled at that but didn't know what else to say to such a statement, but he indeed pitied his fathers horse.

"Ser Barristan how long until we reach the damn city"

"We should be there before sun down your grace"

he spoke in a calm fashion.

And he spoke truly, for only a couple hours later the towers of Winterfell could be seen in the distance

Loren was rather disappointed. Winterfell didn't compare to Casterly Rock or King's Landing at all.

"Get your spoilt brother out of that damn carriage to ride atop his own horse. I'll be sooner gutted by a boar than have my eldest son and heir ride into Winterfell in a carriage"

Loren turned his horse around, elegantly got off his mare, and entered the gigantic carriage.

"Joff, father calls for you. He wants you to ride on your horse to Winterfell"

"As if those northern savages were of any meaning to us"

His brother gleefully stated.

Loren chuckled at this "You know how much father treasures his friendship to the Starks, I honestly think he likes them more than us, his own children"

His mother shot him a strange look at that.

"Loren my sweet, you know that isn't true"

He could only roll his eyes at such a bad lie, but he chose not to speak further of it.

Crown prince Joffrey followed him, leaving the carriage and approaching a spare horse similar to Loren's.

"You didn't need to follow me around like a handmaiden brother, I can handle myself perfectly" Joffrey gleefully spoke with arrogance dripping of his words.

"Of course brother, but shouldn't we entertain each other's company. We're in Stark lands and we should hold together."

"The Starks are no threat to us Leo, they are as witted as a dead donkey"

Loren snickered at his brothers bad joke, he simply couldn't imagine him ruling the seven kingdoms.

As they continued to converse, they rode into Winterfell where the entire Stark household was gathered.

Loren rode slightly behind Joffrey, not wanting to steal his entrance. They both received stares, both admiring and disdainful. A young red haired girl in the first line, no doubt Lord Starks daughter stared at Joff like it was her first time seeing another human. As King Robert approached, the Stark knelt in the dirt. He stopped watching the scene unfolding, because he saw his mother nearing him with a scorned look upon her face.

"Remember Leo the Starks are not to be trusted"

his mother spoke softly, so she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.

Loren knew full-well the Starks weren't appreciative of the Lannister's, and while Loren was a Baratheon in name, his looks said otherwise, but he didn't except them to act upon their Disdain because nothing was more valuable to them than their honor.

A foolish attitude if you asked Loren, honor was a luxury good not many could afford, and he knew that if he had to choose between honor and victory, he would never waver, his grandfather had taught him that much.

Meanwhile his parents had greeted the Starks and the King proceeded to 'pay his respects in the dungeons' all to the chagrin of his mother. Approaching the Stark children to greet them Loren could not help but feel a bit nervous, so he chose to seek his brother out instead. Joffrey however, was not anymore in the courtyard, as was the eldest daughter of Eddard Stark. Loren couldn't help but grin at that.

Suddenly something tapped him swiftly from behind.

He turned around to see Arya Stark staring at him.

"Is it true that you are the best swordsman in Kings Landing?"

She spoke so bluntly that for a moment he was lost for words.

"I'm afraid that's not true. My uncle Jamie is however the best swordsman in the seven Kingdoms"

"That's not true. My father is the best swordsman in all of Westeros"

When you speak of the devil. Ser Jamie came up from behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Perhaps we'll find out, I hear there will be a tourney in Kings Landing" he spoke with a wide grin on his face.

As Loren turned around again Arya was already gone.

He followed his Uncle Jamie into the Royal Family's chambers and wondered what this world had still in store for him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm still fairly new to writing so I'd love it if you wrote a comment or something._

_Until next time ..._


End file.
